


Keith's Worst Enemy

by strawberryklance



Series: Gay Trans Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, let them be happy pls, they cute, this is so fluffy guys, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: Keith thinks he shouldn't bother Lance with his monthly subscription to The Blood Flow™. Shiro disagrees.this oneshot revolves around menstruation! there's no description of blood, but if the subject triggers you for any reason, don't read! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, it's not necessary to read the first oneshot in the series to understand this one! this is in the same universe but it's otherwise separate.

Most of the time, Keith doesn't really mind that his body isn't that of a cis man. There are moments where he wishes he could be exactly like a cis man – someone whose identity people take seriously. No one questions their masculinity. But, really, the only validation he wants is from the people close to him. From his brother and guardian Shiro, his newly acquired boyfriend Lance, and Lance's friends who he now considers his own friends as well. He has looked into binders and different options he has, but for now he doesn't feel like he's in a hurry to change his body.

He kind of regrets his decision when it gets to that time of the month. He's always had especially aggressive periods with lower back pain, frequent cramps, weakness, strong mood swings. The whole package. And right now, he can feel all of them crashing down on him at once. He's curled up under his blankets that are thrown over his head. Shiro tried to come in earlier and see why Keith is still in bed when he usually gets up around nine on weekends, but didn't even ask questions when he was being fired at with a pillow. He came back later with a glass of water, but didn't say anything to Keith's relief. Now Keith is lonely, kind of mad that Shiro hasn't checked on him for a while, and in pain. He's tempted to call his boyfriend, just to talk, but his phone is in the living room. Besides, he doesn't know if they're at a level where he can complain about his periods. They haven't really talked about anything like that with Lance yet. Lance knows Keith is trans, yes, but the subject hasn't really come up after Keith initially mentioned it. He likes that it's not a big deal, but can't help but feel a bit cautious. Their relationship is still fairly new, he doesn't want to make Lance uncomfortable.

Another cramp stabs him from the inside, causing him to curl up further. They're not as bad as they were an hour earlier, since he took a pill, but he's not really that happy about the process. It still hurts and Shiro has abandoned him, letting him suffer alone. Soon Shiro will probably get a phone call from work and  _ completely _ abandon him! Is his work really more important than his brother's well-being?

Okay, so maybe he gets a little dramatic on his period.

When Shiro next checks on him, he's cautious. Keith doesn't have to spell it out for him – he knows what's up by now. It's the same every month, but to be fair, Shiro is really good about it. Like he is about everything. Honestly, what can he not do? He's annoyingly gentle and calm, and Keith doesn't like it.

“Lance has been calling you,” he says. “He even texted me. Apparently you guys had plans today.”

Keith grunts in response.

“And, well, I thought he might be able to make you feel better, so I told him to come over.”

Keith shoots right the hell up, ignoring the dizzying feeling in order to glare at his brother. “You did what?!”

“I just told him that you're not feeling well...”

“I don't care! Why did you invite him over! I look fucking awful!” Keith waves his hands around his pale complexion and greasy hair.

“He always makes you laugh! And, correct me if I'm wrong, but Lance is not the type of person to judge someone's looks, especially if it's his boyfriend who feels like crap.”

“That doesn't mean I want him to see me like this,” Keith says, quieter. He doesn't know when the tears started, but they have.

Shiro, in blind panic, rushes over to his brother's bed. “Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!”

“I don't even know why I'm crying,” Keith says in between little hiccups. “See, this is pathetic.”

“I'm sorry for inviting him over without asking you,” Shiro says, taking Keith's hand. “Do you want me to tell him not to come?”

Keith falls face first on his pillow, tired of keeping himself upright. He sighs heavily, thinking the situation over. He could call Lance himself and tell him that he really just wants to sleep. But does he want to? Even though Shiro went behind his back, he does have a point. Lance always makes Keith laugh, or at least smile. Plus he's extremely caring, and Keith could use that right now.

“No, no. He can come over,” Keith mumbles. He doesn't really like admitting that Shiro's right, so he doesn't.

Keith can see Shiro smiling from the corner of his eye. “I'm really glad you have him, you know. He's brought a lot of good in your life.”

“Now is not the time for this.”

“You smile a lot more nowadays.”

“No I don't.”

“You're in a good mood for the most part.”

“Am not.”

“You've made friends.”

“...I can't really say no to that. That would be rude.”

“I can hear you and Lance laughing here sometimes. You usually contain your laugh with other people, but you don't hold back with him. I'm happy to see that. You're so comfortable around him.”

“I deny all of this.”

The doorbell rings and saves Keith from further embarrassment. “Oh, that'll be Lance! Hold up, I'll go get him.”

Shiro leaves the room, letting Keith dive under the covers once again. A tiny knot has formed in his stomach at the thought of being with Lance again, although he's not sure if he wants Lance to kiss his sweaty, gross mouth. Well, he wants to, but Lance probably doesn't.

Keith's facing the wall, but he can tell the person who just entered his room is Lance. He hears the door close quietly.

“Hey you,” Lance says.

Keith thinks he could fall asleep to Lance's voice.

“Hi,” he mumbles back, not turning around. He suddenly feels shy.

“Is my baby sick?”

“I am not a baby.”

Lance chuckles.

“But no, I'm not sick.”

“Can I spoon you?” Lance asks.

“Okay,” Keith says.

He feels a weight on the bed as Lance shuffles around. The blanket around him is lifted up, and soon he feels a warm body against his back. He can't deny that it feels really nice, no matter how gross he feels otherwise.

“So, what's wrong?” Lance asks, his arm wrapping around Keith's waist. His hand grazes Keith's stomach.

“Uh, you might not want to hear this...”

Lance laughs. “Honey, I have two older siblings and three younger sisters. I've dealt with a lot of gross things in my lifetime. Nothing can faze me now.”

“Well...I'm on my period.”

“Oh. That's it? I was expecting something like, explosive diarrhea.”

Keith groans into his pillow, leaning his body forward and away from Lance in exasperation. “Honestly, this is worse,” he says.

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Lance asks, his voice back to the gentle one he used at first.

“Not right now. I just feel extremely uncomfortable and my head is throbbing a little and my lower back feels really weird. Every once in a while it feels like there's someone in my uterus just having a poke around. And then it feels like they're brutally stabbing me from the inside.”

“That sounds horrible! You're a real champ, you know that?”

Keith can't help his small smile.

“Want a kiss?”

“Yeah, but I'm really dirty and gross. You might not want to do that.”

“I always want to kiss you.”

Lance's voice is so sincere that it makes Keith's heart go pick up for a second. “Oh...okay...”

The arm around his waist gently turns him around so that he's laying on his back, looking up at Lance. He smiles at the sight of his face above him.

“Are you comfortable?” Lance asks.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Can I put my hand on your tummy?”

Keith laughs for the first time that day. “Why do you call it that? Are you five?”

“Don't mock me!” Lance tries to sound offended, but Keith sees the glint in his eyes. “You didn't even answer my question.”

Keith's laughter slowly dies down. “Yes, you can put your hand on my  _ stomach _ .”

Lance rolls his eyes, but doesn't fight back. He gently places his hand on Keith's stomach, and Keith finds that the slight pressure kind of helps. A little. He doesn't have much time to contemplate on it, as Lance is leaning down to give him the kiss he offered. Keith leans up against it, sighing in content. He can't believe he was mad at Shiro for inviting Lance over. Lance hums against his lips, sounding just as happy. Keith eventually lays his head back down, too tired to lean up anymore.

“Is there anything I can do for you? You want me to do a chocolate run? Want me to rub your back? Or your tummy?”

Keith laughs again.

“Okay, listen. I have three younger sisters. I'm allowed to call it that.”

“It's cute,” Keith says quietly.

Lance grins. “Thank you. So, what will it be?”

“Just...stay here. You're good. And can you keep your hand there? It helps a bit.”

Lance leans down to kiss Keith's neck. “Yeah, of course.”

“Actually, um...” Keith takes Lance's hand and lifts it off his stomach before rolling up his shirt just a little. He then puts Lance's hand on his bare skin. Lance automatically begins to rub circles on his stomach. Keith sighs happily – it really does feel nice. It distracts him from the uncomfortable feelings.

Lance lies down on his side and throws a leg on top of Keith's, scooting as close as possible. His head goes right next to Keith's, and his hand continues its movements. Keith turns his head towards him so their noses touch.

“Don't some people do yoga on their period?” Lance asks out of the blue.

“Those are people who have their shit together.”

“Don't you want to try? We could do couples' yoga!”

“Yeah, no.”

“What would happen if I just tried to do a handstand right now?”

“You would trip and fall and then complain.”

“Aren't you confident. Okay, well, I bet I could do a handstand against your wall.”

“Don't.”

“Why? I totally could!”

“Yeah, probably, but I need you right here.”

Lance's grin is blinding. Keith smiles back, nuzzling his nose against his.

“We should do this more often,” Lance says.

“Do what?”

“You know, just cuddle. It's nice.”

Keith smiles softly. “Yeah. It is.”

Lance kisses him. Keith's eyes slip closed as he lets Lance kiss his lips. He contributes, but it's slow, tiny movement. Lance doesn't mind. He pulls away after a moment, settling back down to his original position. His hand continues rubbing Keith's stomach. Keith thinks he might want to ask Lance to come over again tomorrow.

“You want to take a nap?” Lance asks quietly, pressing his lips to Keith's cheek.

“Mmhm.”

Lance kisses his cheek again, then his chin, his temple, and the shell of his ear. Keith gets lost in the sensations of Lance's gentle kisses and the hand warming his stomach. No one's ever made him feel this good on his period, no one. Lance really does make everything better.

_ I'm definitely in love _ , Keith thinks before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of switching it up and doing things like the coffee shop au, high school au, and some canon universe stuff with trans gay keith! so i don't think i'm gonna stick to this universe, 'cause i really want to do different stuff as well. tell me if you have any suggestions :)


End file.
